


Bigfoot Hunt

by chatonfils



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miracusims
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gay, MAKE MOTHPOSA CANON, mothposa, please sin mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Mariposa and Mothman go on an adventure to find Bigfoot, but they probably should have been a little more careful of where they were going.





	Bigfoot Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



"Mothy, I really don't think we are going to find Bigfoot in the park!" Mariposa complained quietly as her friend dragged her towards the trees, behind their local playground.

"I played fairy princess with you all day yesterday, Mari! We are going cryptid hunting today!" Mothman looked behind her as she spoke the words clearly, making sure Mariposa understood what what she was insisting. Mariposa rolled her eyes but grinned widely at the ridiculous prospect.

The day before, Mari roped Mothman into playing a round of fairy princess. Mothman got the honor of saving the fairy princess from an evil dragon overlord. She found it unbelievable that the two still played such silly games at sixteen. But she couldn't complain with the added bonus of rescuing the fairy princess meant you got to kiss her.

Though she didn't really know if Mariposa meant for it to be romantic or if it was just apart of her make believe. And Mothman didn't know what to do with the romantic feelings that had started to sprout either.

Mothman loved to make Mariposa smile. And one of her most proven methods was taking her on goofy adventures. Mariposa loved to be taken on any sort of adventure that Mothman could dream up. From rescuing a dog from the evil clutches of Cruella de Vil, to fighting pirates, the girls lived in their own magical world.

"Look, Mothy! A giant footprint!" Mariposa pointed towards a bare spot on the ground. Mothman gasped, bent down, and inspected the spot.

"You're right! Bigfoot was here, and I told you!" Mothman grinned up at her. Mari laughed. It sounded like beautiful bells to Mothman's ears.

"I stand corrected. I just didn't think he'd make the trip to Paris." Mari helped Mothman back to standing. She pointed in the direction of a deeper part of the trees. "It looks like he went that way!" Mothman smiled and nodded.

They ventured further and further into the woods. They played and adventured for hours before deciding to go back home. That plan came to a hault when they realized they were very lost.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Mari. I meant for this to be fun, but now we are stuck." Mothman was considerably upset. They were in the middle of the woods and it was getting dark. Mariposa was still afraid of the dark and Mothman didn't want to make her scared.

"It's okay, Mothy, you didn't mean for us to get lost. And we both lost track of where we were going. And I'm sure Dad and Piper will be looking for me as soon as they realize that neither of us are at a home." Mari sat down on a large tree root and patted the area next to her for Mothman. She also sat down.

"I'm still sorry for this. I'm sure you'd rather be at home than out here where it's getting dark." Mothman buried her face in her hands after talking. She felt absolutely horrible for their predicament.

"Well at least I'm here with you. And you can protect me from the scary dark." Mari giggled at her own words. Mothman looked at her best friend incredulously.

"Are you truly not upset with me?"

"No, never. The situation sucks. But I'm glad that I'm not alone. And even happier that you're the one with me, Mothy." She smiled and held out her hand between them. Mothman didn't hesitate in taking it and slipping her fingers between those of Mariposa's. "It also gives me a completely valid excuse to hug onto you for an extended amount of time."

Mothman tilted her head at the added comment. "But you can do that without an excuse? Why would you need one?" Mari blushed deeply.

"Well, um, because."

"Okay, but you really can hug me for any period of time. You give amazing hugs and they always make me really happy. So I'm completely on board for you hugging me for practically an eternity." She didn't mention that Mari's hugs filled her with butterflies and moths alike.

Mariposa chewed on her lip momentarily in thought. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" What was going through her friend's head that had made her so nervous?

She took a deep breath in. "Would you ever consider dating someone like me?"

"I'd totally date someone like you." Mothman replied immediately, but paused before letting her full feelings out. She could always say she was joking if Mariposa was uncomfortable with her baring her heart. It'd hurt, but it'd be better than losing her best friend over something as stupid as misplaced feelings. "Smart, cute, charming, pretty eyes, beautiful hair, amazing laugh, adorable, and yet still capable to completely kick my ass. Definitely the girl of my dreams."

Mariposa grinned and giggled. "I'm being serious, Mothy!" Mothman gulped. God, how was she supposed to survive when the girl next to her was so fricken cute.

"Who says I'm not serious?"

"Are you?"

Mothman took a deep breath. This was Mari. Her best friend. Mariposa would not discard their friendship if she didn't return Mothman's feelings. Mothman assured herself of this several times before even daring to think about what her response would be to the question. Meanwhile Mariposa used her thumb to rub comforting circles on Mothman's hand.

"Yes. I am serious."

Mothman held her breath, waiting for Mari's rejection. But the rejection never came. However a pair of soft lips placed themselves on Mothman's cheek for a few seconds.

A blush flooded her entire body. Every butterfly and moth that Mari had ever made her feel, came rushing to the surface. All fluttering relentlessly throughout her being.

"Good." Mari was smiling, very pleased with the outcome, when Mothman turned to look at her.

Mothman debated if she even needed to ask, but her need for confirmation overrode the logic that answered it for her. "Does this mean you like me, too?"

Mariposa grinned and her eyes shone. "Oh, absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if this counts as a crack ship but I just really want them to be childhood best friends and for Mothman to be added to the game. And if no romance happens, so be it, but their friendship would be exceptionally beautiful.


End file.
